A fresh start (Male Reader x Avengers)
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: After you retired from S.H.I.E.L.D you thought you could settle into a normal life, but soon after the failed invasion of Earth you cross paths with an old colleague who introduces you to the Avengers, as time goes on you start to become friends with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Male Reader x Avengers. Rated T for now.
1. Back from the dead?

**What with the Avengers sequel coming out soon, I thought I'd start a story where in which you become friends with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

**I should let you know that this story slightly divulges from the events of the film.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>KEY<p>

(Y/n)=First name.

(L/n)=Last name.

(e/c)=Eye colour.

(h/c)=Hair colour.

(F/c)=Favourite colour.

**Chapter 1**

**Back from the dead?**

It's been almost two weeks since Loki the God of Mischief unleashed the Chitauri upon New York City only to be stopped by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

You shudder to think what would have happened if it weren't for the efforts of Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye a.k.a the Avengers.

In the days that followed, a huge effort was started to repair the city.

It certainly looked like it needed it; the battles between the Avengers and the Chitauri left New York in quite a sorry state.

That didn't stop people from carrying on with their lives.

It certainly didn't stop a tall (h/c) haired male by the name of (Y/n) (L/n), as he was sat at a recently repaired café, specifically a table outside, reading a newspaper.

While some could indeed go back to their normal lives, some couldn't as some parts of the city were very badly damaged and the people who lived in such areas resorted to settling into 'refugee camps' set up by S.H.I.E.L.D, you yourself lived at one located in Central Park.

You knew S.H.I.E.L.D very well, being a former agent for them, you were counted among the very best, on par with Clint and Natasha.

You missed them both as you'd grown to call them friends, it being a year since you 'retired' from your life of intrigue and espionage.

The (e/c) eyed former agent's apartment was destroyed when one of the Chitauri's 'flying snake' things collided with the building, he couldn't recover much aside from a few clothes and his phone.

Currently you were wearing your (f/c) shirt and best jeans.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the pages as you hoped to find a job so you can get the necessary money to leave New York, and hopefully settle down in a city that isn't prone to alien invasions lead by Norse gods.

Sadly, you had no such luck.

Sighing, you folded the newspaper, placed it on top of the table and rubbed your forehead in frustration.

'Now what?' you thought.

"(Y/n)?" came a familiar voice next to you.

Your head snaps to the voice's source.

Stood their is none other than your old pal, Clint; a.k.a Hawkeye.

Tour eyes widen slightly "Clint?".

"It IS you!" the archer said with a smile as you stood up and the both of you bro-hugged.

"It's great to see you, Clint" you say pulling away, a big smile on your features, "take a seat" you finish gesturing to the empty seat and sitting down, "How've you been?".

Your friend seats himself, "Well, if you've seen the news recently you'll know I've been quite busy" he answers sarcastically.

"Still the same smartass I see" you state with a grin.

"What about you?" he asks.

You don't want to burden him your problems, the fact you were homeless and jobless being the major ones... actually they were the only real problems.

"Oh, y'know. Same old, same old" you reply nonchalantly.

Clint's face grows a grin as he raises an eyebrow, "Uh huh, still a terrible liar I see" he states.

"Uh-"

"(Y/n), I've known you long enough to tell when your hiding something".

Your about to answer him, but he gives you a look that results in you sighing before you begin to explain your situation.

"Okay, okay, I'll be honest with you Clint" you say, "My apartment was wrecked in the attack, the only things I've got left are my clothes and my phone and I'm having no luck finding a job".

The bow-wielding agent kept quiet and just listened to you, occasionally nodding his head.

When you finished he reached over and patted your back, "Things haven't been going well since you retired then" he observes.

You nod in agreement.

"But, it's great to see you again, 'Hawkeye'" you say, "You seemed very surprised to see me".

True, he seemed extremely surprised to see you.

"Yeah... , about that. Y'know there's protocol against active agents associating with former ones" Clint says.

You nod, when you 'retired' protocol dictated that S.H.I.E.L.D agents aren't allowed to stay in contact with their colleagues when they retire as to prevent information being slipped, this unfortunately meant that you fell out of contact with your friends.

"As far as Natasha and I were concerned; you were still living in the same old apartment" Clint states, "after the attack we tried to check on you, but when we found out your building was in ruins, when we found out you weren't their we thought the worst".

"Funny enough I wasn't even their when the place crumbled" you say with a grin, "I was at a job interview".

"Lucky as always" Clint states, referring to the events that led to your retirement.

"Yep, that's me" you say with a smug grin.

As time goes on you both catch up, your old pal explains that he and the other Avengers are living at Stark Tower, the conversation goes well until Clint makes a suggestion that catches you off guard.

"Why don't you come back to the tower with me and meet the rest of the team?".

Your (e/c) eyes widen as you spit your (Tea/Coffee) back into it's mug, 'Meet the Avengers?!' you mentally shout at yourself.

Needless to say you were grateful for everything the Avengers did to save New York, in a small amount of time an enormous fan base grew out of appreciation, you even found yourself respecting them greatly as they were elevated to Celebrity status.

While you knew Clint and Natasha very well, the idea of you actually meeting such a group of remarkable individuals was somewhat overwhelming.

"S-Seriously?!" you ask regaining your composure and setting your drink down onto the table.

"I'm very serious, (Y/n)" the archer grinned in amusement at your reaction, "Besides Natasha would probably kill me if I didn't invite you".

You go quiet for a few minutes, pondering whether to take him up on his offer.

"Okay" you say accepting his offer.

With that you paid for your coffee and let your old friend lead the way to Stark Tower.

'This should be interesting' you think.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this, rest assured there's more of this story to come. <strong>**While I'm at it I should let you all know that this isn't a romantic story, so I apologize if you thought you might be getting together with someone in this story.**

**The Avengers are owned by MARVEL.****I do not own you either.**

**See you all soon, bye for now :)**


	2. Meeting the team

**Update incoming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Meeting the team**

You followed Clint through the streets of New York to your intended destination.

Soon enough your eyes fell upon Stark Tower, home of the Avengers.

"Well, here we are (Y/n)" Clint stated looking back at you as you both approached the enormous building.

"It's bigger than I thought it'd be..." you state as you look up at the tower and note the huge letters that of course spell Stark.

"Heh heh, that's what she said!" your somewhat immature friend chuckled.

You turn your (e/c) gaze from the tower to your friend and give him a look that says "Really?".

Clint shrugs his shoulders and leads you to the lobby, you both take an elevator.

As the elevator ascends you begin to feel slightly nervous.

The doors open with a 'ding' not three seconds before it stops.

Stepping out you begin to admire the spacious and modern interior of the tower until...

"Good afternoon Agent Barton" speaks a British accented voice, you look around but can't find it's owner.

"Hey there, Jarvis" Clint answers stepping out of the elevator.

"Jarvis?" you ask giving your old friend a confused look.

"Jarvis is an A.I. that Tony created to help him manage... well, stuff" Clint explains.

"That's certainly one way of putting it, I see you've brought a guest, my I know your name sir?" asks the disembodied voice.

"My name's (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)" you answer while looking at the ceiling, "It's um, nice to meet you Jarvis".

"The feeling is mutual Mr (L/n)" replies the A.I.

Needless to say you weren't expecting to converse with an actual artificial intelligence, despite him being artificial in origin he genuinely comes across as a friendly individual.

"Where're the others?" agent Barton asks.

"Captain Rogers is in the lounge with Agent Romanoff with Dr Banner, Thor is currently in the kitchen and Mr Stark is on his way here as we speak" Jarvis lists off, "would you like me to inform the others of your return?".

"Uh, no thanks" your archer friend answers before turning to you with a raised eyebrow, "Let's give Nat a surprise"

"Very well, sir".

After conversing with the A.I. Clint turns to you "Nat should be happy to see you" he states as he leads you to what you assume is the lounge.

Small timeskip

As you both entered the lounge you saw a familiar redheaded woman sat on one of the couches, she was conversing with a blonde male on the couch next to her, you recognize him as the super soldier from World War 2: Captain America.

You also note the third individual sat in a chair some feet away; reading a book, you recognize him as the famous (or rather infamous) gamma scientist Dr Bruce Banner.

They're all so involved in their own activities that they don't even notice you're approach, until Clint speaks up and gains everyone's attention "Hey guys, I brought a guest".

While the star spangled man with a plan looks at you with a somewhat quizzical look, Dr Banner looks up from his book whilst Natasha's face grows a look of surprise as she speaks "(Y/n)?!".

"Hey there, Nat" you greet her with a smile as you stand about four feet from her couch, "It's good to see you again".

The agent codenamed Black Widow rises from her seat, and encompasses you in a hug "You too, I thought you were dead" she replies.

"You know our (Y/n)..." Barton jokes, "Lucky as always".

"I take it you all know each other?" Dr Banner says closing his book and approaching you.

"Steve, Bruce, this is (Y/n)" Natasha explains as she releases her hold on you and looks back at him, "He's an old friend of mine and Clint's".

The blonde haired male stands up and walks over to you before extending his hand for a shake, "Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you (Y/n)" he says with a genuine smile.

You smile back as you return the gesture, "Likewise Captain".

"Please, just call me Steve" he replies, his smile still present.

You learned about Captain America in school but actually meeting him is quite amazing.

"Bruce Banner" the intelligent man introduces himself while extending his hand for a shake, which you accept.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bruce" you reply.

You all sit down on the couches, yourself being sat next to Clint, Natasha on her own couch as well as Steve being sat next to Bruce.

Clint starts to explain why he brought you to the tower when your eyes catch movement, looking to the source you see the Asgardian known as Thor making his way into the room; a small plate of pop tarts in one of his hands.

"Greetings friends!" the hammer-wielding man says before his gaze falls upon you, "I see we have someone new in our midst".

"Thor, this is (Y/n)" Steve says, "He's an old friend of Natasha and Clint".

You stand up and offer Thor a handshake, "It's nice to meet you, Thor" you say with a friendly smile.

The Asgardian shakes your hand firmly and matches your smile, "Tis nice to meet you too, (Y/n). Any friend of Sister Widow and Brother Barton is also a friend of mine". he says before he seats himself next to Natasha.

It goes without saying that you never thought you'd shake hands with the God of Thunder.

"Anyway..." Clint states, obviously trying to pick up where he left off, "I was walking past that café by central park when-

"Hello people who aren't as awesome as me!" came a voice behind you, "Jarvis told me we've got a guest".

"Goddamit" you heard Clint mutter as you all turned around and were beheld Tony Stark, "I presume he meant you?" he asked standing in front of you with a raised eyebrow and a scotch in his hand.

"Yep" you said with a nod and a smile.

"Tony Stark" he starts as he offers his hand for a shake, "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and Iron Man".

'He certainly lives up to his reputation' you think.

"(Y/n) (L/n)" you reply shaking his hand, "former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D".

"Former huh? sounds pretty interesting" Tony states as he seats himself on the arm of the couch that Nat is sat on.

You glance around and see Thor, Bruce and Tony's faces grow looks of curiosity, no doubt in curiosity of your words earlier.

"I... take it this is the part where I explain my life story and why I no longer work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" you ask with a hint of sarcasm at your current predicament.

"It would seem so, yes" Thor says wiping pop tart crumbs from his beard.

"Though you don't have to if you don't want to" Bruce says with a reassuring smile.

"Nah, it's okay" you say nonchalantly, "after all: I'm practically a stranger to most of you. Well, except for Nat and Clint".

"Well, come on then" Tony says before sipping his scotch, "I'm actually quite curious to hear what the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent is like".

Clint speaks up "But I was just gonna tell everyone how I ran into (Y/n) at the café and-

"Zip it Legolas let's let the guy speak for himself" Tony says and gestures for you to start.

You clear your throat and begin to tell your tale.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now you've met the team!<strong>

**Sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger, but don't worry you're going to explain your backstory in the next chapter.**

**Until then my friends :)**


	3. The past

**Here's chapter three.**

**Time for the backstory you've all been looking forward to.**

**I should warn you that this chapter is a little bit dark, especially in regard to your parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Past**

'Here goes nothing' you think as you make yourself comfy on the same sofa as Clint.

"Well, I... had a pretty normal childhood, I did really well academically" you start.

"But I imagine your waiting for the part where I join S.H.I.E.L.D?" you ask looking around the group.

"It's okay, (Y/n)" Steve says, "Take your time".

"After High School I joined the Military" you explain.

"After my first tour I decided to head home and see my parents" you say before a solemn expression finds your face, "I remember getting off the plane and waiting for them at the airport, about an hour went by when I got a call from the local Hospital" your gaze lands on the floor.

Clint pats you on the shoulder, you've already told him and Nat about your parents; repeating what happened to them didn't hurt. At least not anymore.

"The doctor said my parents were killed in a traffic collision, the vehicle that collided with theirs was an SUV that was used in a bank robbery just earlier that day; apparently they were driving alongside it when it turned too sharply and they lost control, the SUV got banged up but the robbers still got away".

"We're very sorry to hear that, (Y/n)" Bruce says while Nat walks over and sits next to you as she rubs your back in a comforting manner.

You look up to see The Avengers giving you comforting smiles, "It's alright, it happened a long time ago" you say.

"So, what happened then?" Tony asks.

"When I got the call I felt as if the world just stopped, like I was having a nightmare and I just didn't know how to wake up" you answer, "I broke down to my knees and cried like I never knew I could".

"I stayed to arrange their funeral, afterwards I heard that they still hadn't caught the people that ended my parent's lives" you say.

"You pursued them didn't you?" Thor asks.

You nod.

"I emptied my accounts and bought a 9mm so I could begin my search" you start, "I tore the criminal underworld apart to find any information I could that would tell me where those scumbags were hiding, eventually I found the smuggling ring where they'd bought the guns they used in the robbery".

"And did you find them?" Steve asks.

"I did. I found out they were hiding in a cabin hidden in the Canadian Rockies; apparently they were waiting until things died down before they could slip across the border again with fake identities and they'd be long gone".

"I found the cabin, the same SUV was parked nearby so I knew they were inside" you continue, "I waited until nightfall, then it began to snow. I took the first opportunity I could and kicked the front door in, my plan had taken them by surprise so they didn't have time to grab their weapons before I shot all three of them in the legs before tying them up and gagging them".

"Did you kill them?" Bruce asks.

"I had my gun pointed straight at them, my finger gently pressed itself to the trigger when something caught my eye" you answer, "I looked and saw my reflection. I looked into my own eyes and you could say that I came to my senses, it felt as if all the rage and all the hatred just vanished. I looked back to the thugs and saw just how terrified they were, at that moment I realized that I just... couldn't do it".

"I threw the gun outta the nearest window and called the police, by the time they arrived to collect the three men I was gone and already heading back home".

"It is pleasing to know that you found it in your heart to show them mercy" Thor comments as he rises from his seat and pats you on the shoulder before seating himself again.

There's a brief silence before Steve leaves to get you a glass of water, when he returns you thank him before sipping the cold, refreshing liquid and continuing.

"When I finally got back to my apartment I found a man in a suit waiting for me" you start, "He introduced himself as Agent Phil Coulson, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D".

At the mention of Coulson's name the Earth's mightiest heroes' faces form smiles before frowns appear in their place.

You look to Nat with a look that could be described as a mix of concern and confusion.

"Coulson... died before the Chitauri tried to invade New York" the redheaded agent explains.

"How?".

"My brother, Loki slayed him" Thor explains with a saddened tone.

"I-I had no idea, I'm sorry to hear that" you say, "He was a good man. And a dear friend".

A silence descends upon the group until Clint speaks up and looks at you with a kind smile, "Tell them what happened then".

You nod as you match his smile.

"He explained that he was sent to recruit me" you continue, "I asked why and he explained further that S.H.I.E.L.D had been keeping tabs on me for some time now and that they thought I had the makings of a promising Operative; according to him and his superiors I'd demonstrated the necessary skills and determination".

"I accepted his offer and... that's how I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. From then onward I met Natasha and Clint and we became friends" you continue as you look to your agent pals with a smile which they both return respectively, "I honestly enjoyed being an agent more than I actually thought I would, it may have only been a few short years but I really felt like I was doing something that mattered and I loved it".

"So why did you retire?" Steve asks, "If you don't mind me asking".

"Nah, don't worry about it" you answer, "Well, my last mission was with Natasha, Clint and a few other agents. We were called to investigate a report that said some HYDRA weapons were found in a cave near the French alps. We found them, but a terrorist group had gotten their before us. A firefight ensued, while my fellow agents kept the terrorists occupied I snuck into the cave system where the weapons were supposedly located, when I got into the chamber I found that it was actually a bomb".

"What happened after you found the bomb?" Tony asks.

"I reported what I'd found over the radio and was ordered to detonate the bomb while the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents fall back to the jets and get out of the caves before it went off" you answer, "I set the timer and tried to escape, however the terrorists found me and I had to fight my way out, I was halfway to the surface when I got shot and had to resort to limping to the cave entrance. Then the bomb detonated and the cave collapsed on me. I must've blacked out because I woke up in pitch darkness, I remember crawling on my elbows to reach the surface... then I blacked out again just as I made it outside".

"When I woke up again I was lying in a hospital bed on the Helicarrier. I'd broken four ribs and both of my legs" you say reaching the part where you retired, "While I was recovering I did a lot of thinking and finally came to the conclusion that I'd had enough, about two months later when I was fully healed and ready to return to active duty I told my superiors that I was leaving to return to civilian life; basically retiring".

"How'd they take it?" Tony asks.

"At first they tried to change my mind but eventually they understood that I'd made my decision" you answer, "I moved back into my apartment here in New York and for the past year I've been trying to start over".

"I see what Clint meant by you being lucky" Bruce commented in slight amazement, "How's your 'normal life' coming along?".

"Things were going well until my apartment building got levelled by the Chitauri two weeks ago" you state sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the team of heroes.

"So where're you living now?" Natasha asks.

"A refugee camp in Central Park" you answer plainly.

You notice that it's getting late, "Speaking of which I should get going" you state as you stand up.

You say farewell to the Earth's Mightiest Heroes before taking an elevator with the intention of getting to Central Park before it got too dark.

* * *

><p><strong>So then, what did you reckon to 'your' backstory?<strong>

**See you soon readers! :)**


End file.
